In the City of Whirling Blossoms
by VaughnThePhantom
Summary: He waited for her 5 years since the last time they met but she never appeared. Has she really forgotten about him? What will he do after he know the truth?


In The City of Whirling Blossoms

**Enjoy it. I had the idea from one magazine. Hope you'll like it.**

A young guy with navy blue haired guy ran under the blossoms tree at Kyoto. He remembered the first time he went to Kyoto. 5 years had passed since the first time he went to Kyoto and the first time he met the blonde haired girl, who taught him about a song that almost all of the children in Kyoto knew. It taught him how to remember the street. The girl, who played hid and seek with him. They always met each other every year, but after 5 years, that girl never appeared anymore. One thing that he forgot to do was to ask her name.

"How stupid I am that I forgot to ask her name." said the navy blue haired guy in low voice.

"What have you said Athrun?" asked a young boy with the same age with Athrun and has an auburn hair, who was standing beside Athrun.

"No, nothing."

"Why don't you forget about that girl and go home now?"

"You are jealous because you had broken up with Flay Aster right, Kira?"

"NO, and anyway I was the one who dumped her since she lied to me. She had a fiancé and yet she never told me! That's why I dumped her and not I was the one who got dumped."

"Yeah yeah, whatever."

"Come on be serious!"

"I have serious enough! I have waited her for 8 years. Isn't that serious enough for you?"

"Come one, don't be stubborn. I know you have waited her for that long time, but was she appeared once?" Athrun shook weakly.

"See? Do you think that girl will remember about your promises hah?"

"Kira, if you want to go home, you can do it without me because I want to wait for her, okay?"

Without replied Athrun's word, Kira still stand beside him.

When it was almost evening, they saw a girl with pink hair ran towards to them.

"Gee, it seems like time had changed her lot huh." whispered Kira to Athrun.

Athrun gave Kira a weak smile. The girl now was standing in front of them and tried to take a breath.

"Who are you?" asked Athrun.

"You must be Cagalli's childhood friend right?"

"Who is Cagalli?" asked Athrun again.

"The girl with blonde-haired, that you always play with her."

"Who do you mean? There are so many blonde haired girls, who do you mean?"

"The girl with blonde hair that you used to play with her under the blossoms tree, don't you remember?" Athrun nodded weakly.

"Yes, I am her childhood friend. Why didn't she appear once?"

"I don't know I must tell you or not."

"Tell me everything about her!" said Athrun as he grabbed the girl's collar. Kira tried to calm Athrun.

"Okay, I will tell you. She never appeared once after the last time she met you, that's because…she had a cancer. The night after you went back to your country, she had an operation, but she failed because all of the electricity went out. Since we lived in a small town, we couldn't get the best service or even better. She had said to me something." The pink-haired girl told her about the story.

**Flashback**

"_Lacus, please do me a favor. Can you give this letter to a guy next year if I fail in the operation."_

"_Don't say like that, you will get over from this sickness and you'll meet the guy by yourself."_

"_I hope so, but could you do that if I fail? Give this letter and this necklace to him under the blossoms tree that I usually played with him. You know that place right?"_

_Lacus nodded weakly. She received the letter and the necklace from Cagalli and she keeps it until now._

**End of Flashback**

"Then all of the electricity went out and she died because of that. This is the letter she had told me to give it to you."

"Why didn't you give this letter as quick as you were told?"

"Because, I didn't know how to give that, besides, I wanted to try that you will remember about Cagalli although 5 years had passed and yet you did, so I gave this letter to you." said Lacus as she gave him a letter. When Athrun started to read the letter, tears came down from his eyes.

_My name is Cagalli Yula Attha. What is yours?_

_Gee, it was so funny. We always play each other, but I never know your name._

_I was so sorry that I couldn't meet you because of… I know you have known it from Lacus._

_I like the time when we used to play each other. When I taught you how to sing a song that almost all of the children in Kyoto knew._

_You had given me a necklace and I want to return the necklace by giving you a necklace too._

_Thanks for the time that we spent together. Bye. Although I don't know your name, you'll always in my heart. I hope you will never forget me like I did to you. _

_konna ni tsumetai tobari no fukaku de_

"My name is Athrun Zala, Cagalli."

"Athrun…" said Kira weakly.

_anata wa hitori de nemutteru_

"I will never ever forget you. You'll always in my heart too."

"Thank you. Thank you for not forget Cagalli." said Lacus.

_inori no utagoe sabishii nohara wo_

"Although, we never ask each other's name, but I like the time we use to spend it together by playing hide and seek and other."

chiisa na hikari ga terashiteta

Athrun took out the necklace and grabbed the letter hard. Tears went down from his eyes.

Kira put his hand on Athrun's left shoulder. Lacus just stared at Athrun and they stand in silence.

anata no yume wo miteta

2 years passed since that day…

kodomo no you ni waratteta

Every year, Athrun always waits under the blossoms tree although he knew that he will never meet her again.

natsukashiku mada tooku sore wa mirai no yakusoku

He always stands under the blossoms tree and remembers the past. If he is at Kyoto, he will never forget to stand under the blossoms tree.

itsuka midori no asa ni, itsuka tadoritsukeru to

"Athrun, what are you doing at here?" asked a voice that Athrun knew very much.

"You are…Cagalli! How could you?"

"Shh…you don't have to say anything. Besides, I want to say something to you. Could you never stand under the tree and waiting for me?"

fuyugareta kono sora wo

"I….I…want to meet you for the last time, Athrun. This is a miracle that God give it to me. I want you don't forget about me, but I don't want you to do like that too."

shinjiteiru kara, Fields of hope

"Cagalli…you are the person that will always be in my heart. I will follow what you have told me. But before that, I want to tell you that I love you."

"Athrun…I love you too!" said Cagalli with happy voice. Cagalli started to hug Athrun and put her hand around his neck.

umarete kita hi ni dakishimete kureta

Athrun put his hand around her wrist. They hugged each other, Athrun broke the hug and he leaned down to Cagalli. Cagalli leaned up and now their lips meet each other.

That was a very passionate kiss. A kiss, which they will never forget.

yasashii ano te wo sagashiteru

Cagalli went into a light. Athrun couldn't help but said he loved her one more time.

Now, Athrun will never stand under the tree anymore, but sometimes he couldn't not to stand under the tree. He always hopes that he will meet Cagalli, but it never happened again.

inori no utagoe hitotsu kiete mata hajimaru

A young blonde haired girl met a young boy with a navy blue hair, who was sitting under the tree.

"What are you doing at here?" asked the blonde haired girl.

"I don't know. I just moved here and yet I don't know what to do.

tayorinaku setsunaku tsuzuku

The young girl grabbed the young boy's hand and then she asked him to play hide and seek with her. They played each other until evening. They didn't know why the time was moving fast. They played again at the next day, the next day again, again and again.

itsuka midori no asa e

One day, the boy must go back to his country. They promised to meet each other the next year under the blossoms tree.

subete no yoru wo koete, sore wa tada hitori zutsu

5 years later, the boy still waited for the girl, who will never appear in front of him again.

The boy never knew what had happened 8 years ago, the night when they were apart.

mitsukete yuku basho dakara

5 years later, the boy knew the fact. He couldn't help but still remembered about her, about her voice, her smiled and her words.

ima wa tada kono mune de

2 years later, the girl appeared in front of the boy. They kissed for the first time and the last time. The boy never waited under the blossoms tree anymore.

anata wo atatametai

The boy will never forget about the girl and so do the girl. Although they couldn't meet each other, but they still love each other.

natsukashiku mada tooi, yasuragi no tame ni, Fields of hope

"Cagalli, I love you. I will never forget you." said Athrun in low voice.

_I will never forget you too. _That voice was come from the blossoms tree.

natsukashiku mada tooi

"Bye Cagalli. You will always in my heart."

_You will always in my heart too, Athrun._

yakusoku no nohara

Fields of hope

Fields of hope

Hope you'll like it. Actually, I didn't give Cagalli's theme song since I didn't know what is it so I use Lacus'.


End file.
